rachels story
by RossIsMyBoss
Summary: about rachels life
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1~The move  
  
~Rachel just got off the phone with Phoebe and Monica. She looked around at the house her mom and dad left had just moved to. She didn't like her new home in Florida and missed New York. She missed her best friends and her old high school and being the head of her cheerleading squad. But most of all, she missed Ross. She had a crush on him since the day she met him freshman year in high school, her best friend's brother. But, even Ross had moved to Indiana for a new high school too. But he went there because he was interested in science and they had a good program for him and it wasn't like he was going to stay there forever...unlike how she was brought to Florida. Her dad had gotten a great job in Florida and brought the whole family along with him not even considering any of their feelings. Rachel sighed as she remembered some of the great memories she had in New York. Even though she talked to her friends every day, it wasn't the same as being with them and having those great memories together. They were having those great times she wanted to have without her. But all that didn't matter right now, because they were coming down for Spring Break to be together. She smiled as she imagined how it was going to be.  
  
Chapter 2~Spring break  
  
Spring break a time too take a break from school. And to see Phoebe and Monica. It was a time rachel has been planning for so long. Phoebe calls rach before she leaves her house to tell rachel shes leaving. Rach-answering phone:hello Phoebe-hey Rachel im leaving my house right now ok. Rach- okk ill be leaving to pick you up soon ok Phoebe-okk ill talk to you then bye Rach-bye bye.  
  
(hours later)...at airport.. phoebe- oh my gosh Rachel over here!! Rachel-ahhhhhhhhh hola chica! Phoebe-wow I missed you.. Rach-yaa me2 we have soo much to talk about...where monica?? Monica-Rachel!!!! Rach-ahhh monica whuts up girl? Monica-o nothing much just- Phoebe-(cuts in) lets get home please! Rachel- good idea come on everyone this way.  
  
Rachel leads Phoebe,her family and monica to her hotel. She helps them all get settled in.Phoebe's parents look a little unhappy but phoebe says its just the long trip here.Monica agrees. Phoebe's mom(lily)-::coming in to the next room to check on us-its getting late don't you think you better get home Rachel to get ready for the concert? Rachel-o hmm pheebs? Phoebe- yaa I guess its okk Monica- yaa you should go and get ready Rachel- okk ill meet you back here  
  
As Rachel prepares for the concert at home, she realizes that she left phoebe's hotel room key in her pocket ( she put it there because she was helping to carry their bags up)  
  
Rachel-o damn I better hurry and run this back to them.wouldn't want them to get into trouble. On the other side.  
  
Frank calls her daughter into his room. He says.. Are you ready to go pick up your friend?  
  
Phoebe-umm yaa preety much let me find my key. monica you know where the key is Monica- what you cant find it?? Frank-you cant find the key!?!?!? How can you not find the key you stupid girl! Phoebe-I don't know I just missplaced it (starting to get scared)  
  
Monica puts her hand on phoebe's shoulder as frank inches closer to her.Monica feels her start to shake.As frank tells her to find that key or the belt is coming out , she cant move.Then frank reaches for his waist to rip his belt off but phoebe runs out of the room to go look for the key. Monica stares at him with a glare of disappointment and anger. Then monica runs to find phoebe.  
  
Rachel-HEEYY guys!! Comes darting into the room... and scares phoebe and monica. Phoebe- ahhh rach don't doo that! Rachel- ha haa im sorry (sees the look on phoebe and monicas faces) whats rong guys?? You ready too goo I have your key.. Frank(listening from the doorway)- oo that's where it is!!!  
he says angrily as if Rachel had taken it on puropose. Phoebe- its not her fault,- Rachel-Wow hey guys stop its fine here frank.  
Hands frank the key. Monica-enough with all the excitement you guys ready to go?  
Both Rachel and phoebe nod their heads.As Phoebes parents get in the car we follow them slowly into the car too.they are taking us to the concert and I know phoebe cant wait.  
  
Chapter 3-the concert 


	2. ch3 the concert

Chapter 3-the concert Phoebe and monica-yess!! Were gonna be there in about 10 minuets WOOOO Phoebes parents-wow you guys are excited! Rachel- yaa cant u tell? Ha haa  
  
As they are driving in the car franks turns on the radio and Shania twain comes on the radio. Phoebe gets soo excited she almost jumps out of her seat!  
  
Phoebe-Yay up!!! UP UP UP CAN ONLY GOO UP FROM HERE. Monica- sing it pheebs!  
  
We all have a great ride until we get there.Then it gets even better, we are all soo excited and ready to meet Shania.Finally, we are there. We hear the noise of the crowd and the shuffling of feet and try to get through the fans to find our seats.As we sit down we see a women walking past us but don't recognize her at first, then we notice its shania! As Rachel reaches her hand (still staring at shania) she says  
  
Rachel-ohhh pheebs oh mah goodness look look shhh.. Phoebe- what who is that Rachel-look closer Phoebe-OH MY GOD! Monica-is that who I think it is Phoebe- yes yess its her ahhh. Shania over here!! Please can I get your autograph?? As we all stare in amazement and anticipation she comes over still wearing a lot of clothing and a hood soo she will not be as noticeable. Shania-uhh ya sure quick though I have to get up there(tilting her head toward the stage) Phoebe-ahhh yay thank you soo much  
  
Phoebe gives shania a big hug and says you are soo great girl I love ya,good luck tonight I know you will do great! As we all sit down she comes up on stage and says Hey florida!!!(crowd cheers)As she sings on stage we all cheer.  
  
Phoebe-ohh this is soo great,she totally rocks Monica- I KNOW!! Rachel-ohh ya As the concert is ending Shania sings "still the one" and she dedicates it to phoebe.frank and lily are amazed shed do such a thing and Rachel and monica look at each other with a look of astonishment!And phoebe just about flips out. But as the concert comes to a close we find ourselves exhausted and ready to go home.As we drive home Rachel falls asleep and monica and phoebe stay up talking until they reach rachels house where frank drops her off and they all say goodbye until tomorrow. 


End file.
